


Rainy Day

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Avenger Tower, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Shy Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark's couch cushions, adorableness, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Feeling homesick for her mom, the reader decides to take advantage of a rainy day, some blankets, and Tony Stark's couch cushions. Bucky has no idea what a blanket fort is. Adorableness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading :)

It was like every other rainy day at the Avenger’s Tower. You normally liked to stare out at the large glass windows that seemed to cover the Tower and watch the raindrops race each other. It always struck you as weird that Tony had so many windows. You’d think it would be more of a security risk, right? Whatever. A mug of tea, some rain races, and you were set on any rainy day.

Today, however, was different. You had just gotten off the phone with your mom. Ever since she moved farther away from the Tower, you saw her less and less. Work, life, and other obligations all got in the way. You knew you should visit her more often, but the Avengers needed you. You knew that, and your mom knew that, but it did little to lessen your guilt. Today’s rain seemed to reflect your gloomy mood.

After indulging in a small pity party, you decided to get yourself out of this funk. You stared around the living room at the two large couches in the shape of an L. After brief consideration, you made your way to the closet near the laundry room. Yanking out all of the blankets, you hurried back to the living room to put your plan in motion.

\---------------------------------------------

Bucky had just finished his daily workout at the gym. He had been living at the Tower for a few months now, but he still felt out of place. Working out gave him a way to burn some of that nervous energy. He heard the tea kettle whistling as he made his way down the hall. It was still whistling a minute later as he was about to walk to the elevator to head back to his room. Confused, he made his way to the kitchen, only to find it empty. He walked over to the stove and turned off the burner.

“Hello?” he called. No answer. _Tony probably made tea and got distracted again,_ he thought. He made his way to the living room and his mouth opened in surprise. The floor was no longer visible due to the sea of blankets. Bucky couldn’t figure out how they seemed to be floating in mid-air until he looked over at the couches and noticed all of the cushions were gone. He then realized they must be strategically placed to hold up the blankets. He was about to call out again until he saw what appeared to be a small hole in one of the walls.

Bucky carefully walked over and yanked back the blanket. You screamed as a wall of outside light now invaded your calm space. Bucky fell back in surprise.

“Y/N?” he asked.

“Oh my gosh, Bucky! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” you yelled back, crawling out of your fort.

“I’m so sorry. I heard the tea kettle, and when I went to the kitchen no one was there, and I came out here...” Bucky rambled. You held up your hand and he stopped talking.

“It’s okay. But don’t you know better than to disturb someone while they’re in a blanket fort?” Bucky turned a slight shade of red shook his head. “Wait,” you said, realization slowly dawning on you, “Do you even know what a blanket fort is?” He coughed and shook his head again. You gave a shy smile and replied, “Wait here.” You made your way back to the kitchen and left Bucky sitting in front of your masterpiece. He couldn’t stop staring at your handiwork. How could a bunch of cushions and blankets create a seemingly impenetrable fortress? He was still staring when you came back with two steaming mugs of tea. You kept one and handed the other to Bucky.

“Careful, it’s hot,” you said. Holding your mug in steady hands, you slowly crawled through the entrance inside the mysterious castle. “You coming?” you asked, poking your head back out of the hole. Not sure how to respond, Bucky just stared at you holding his mug. You gently took the mug from his hands, and beckoned him inside. Swallowing, Bucky slowly crawled through. He almost expected the space to suffocate him, but when he got inside, he was surprised by how spacious it was. He still had to duck his head, but the space extended on either side of him. A soft glow surrounded him on all sides, and he noticed you had set up a few flashlights. Bucky could see the craftsmanship of your work as he continued to observe the space. Clearly, you had built these “blanket forts”, as you called them, before.

He looked over and saw you laying on your stomach with a pillow under your forearms, both tea mugs laying in front of you. You handed him another pillow and he set himself up in the same position, careful not to bump any of the supporting cushions. He took his mug from and drank some tea. It filled his body with warmth and his breathing mellowed out as he began to relax. You both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Where did you learn how to do this?” he finally asked. You smiled and replied, “My mom and I used to build blanket forts all the time when I was a kid. We only had crappy fabric couch cushions though. These leather ones are the real deal.” He noticed your smile seemed to waver as you paused to take a sip of your tea. “You must miss her,” he said thoughtfully. You nodded and blinked back tears. Bucky didn’t want to be the one responsible for making you cry, so he quickly asked, “What are you supposed to do? Once you build them, I mean.”

“Well,” you said, smiling again, “I like to build one, drink my tea, and color.” You reached around your right side and grabbed two of your many coloring books. You passed one to Bucky and gave him a few markers as well. “Coloring is calming, and the tea makes me feel warm and fuzzy. I know it sounds silly, but rainy days are the perfect days for blanket forts.” He understood it, sort of. He couldn’t remember the last time he ever did anything like this, or if he had ever done anything like this. He smiled at you, allowed himself to melt into his pillow and began to color.

You liked seeing him calm like this. It was a welcome change from the screaming you could hear coming from his room at night sometimes. Not wanting to break the spell, you picked up your markers and began coloring as well. Maybe this rainy day wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
